Christmas Carol
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Jung Changmin sangat ingin sang appa hadir di perayaan natal disekolahnya. Akankah natal kali ini keinginannya akan terkabul?/'Min cuma mau bilang ke Tuhan, cupaya appa bica cepet dateng. Min kangen cama appa. Dan Min pengen cupaya appa bica nonton Min nyanyi nanti'/YunJaeMin/Family/Back sound : Christmas Song-Cube artis


Christmas Carol

.

Main Cast : Jung Yunho (31 tahun) , Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (29 tahun), Jung (Shim) Changmin (5 tahun)

Other Cast : Park Yoochun (5 tahun), Kim Junsu (5 tahun), Cho Kyuhyun (5 tahun), Yang Yoseob (5 tahun), Son Dongwoon (5 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/Family/MPreg/Oneshoot

Note : cerita ini milik saya sendiri, judul saya ambil dari lagu favorit saya yang berjudul sama dengan cerita ini 'Christmas Carol' dari Cube artis ^^

Warning : cerita (mungkin) pasaran, alur sesuai keinginan saya, typo(s)bertebaran, judul yang sedikit melenceng dari cerita.

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Disalah satu apartement elit daerah Gangnam, nampak seorang namja cilik yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Changmin, kini tengah duduk manis didepan meja makan, lengkap dengan seragam TK berwarna biru cerah dengan rompi yang membalut tubuh montoknya, dirinya sungguh terlihat sangat manis. Ia kini tengah duduk manis menunggu sang eomma menyiapkan sarapan. Iapun tak henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetuk sumpit ke meja makan, ah, nampaknya namja cilik itu sudah tak sabar untuk segera sarapan.

Dari arah dapur, nampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bahan makanan dihadapannya. Nampaknya ia tengah membuat sarapan untuk namja cilik yang berada di meja makan sana. Dirinya begitu cekatan memotong-motong sayuran dan memasaknya, nampak sekali kalau dirinya sangat mahir dalam memasak.

"EOMMAA.. PALLI, MIN LAPELLLLL!" teriakan nan kencang dan jelas terdengar dari namja cilik itu, dirinya benar-benar sudah kelaparan dan tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menunggu sarapannya.

"Chakaman chagi, ini eomma masih membuatnya! Aiss!" gerutu namja cantik itu yang tak lain adalah eomma dari Jung Changmin a.k.a Jung Jaejoong. Dirinya sudah berusaha membuat sarapan dengan cepat, karna sangat paham jika anaknya itu sangat suka makan.

"PALLI PALLI PALLI!" teriak Changmin lagi

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia sangat tahu kebiasaan sang anak. Padahal tadi ia sudah berusaha bangun pagi untuk memasak sarapan, namun aksinya diganggu Changmin karena saat dirinya bangun, Changmin juga ikut terbangun dan mengajaknya menonton kartun. Alhasil kegiatan memasaknya jadi terganggu karena Changmin yang tak ingin ditinggal sendiri. Iapun terpaksa menunggui anaknya menonton kartun dan setelah memandikan Changmin barulah ia bisa memasak. Jadi tak mengherankan bukan jika ia sedikit kerepotan sekarang.

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Jaejoongpun selesai memasak, iapun segera menaruh masakannya di piring dan bergegas menuju ruang makan, sebelum anaknya itu kembali berteriak.

"EOMMA, MAKAN!" teriak Changmin kencang saat melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan pelan menuju meja makan, lengkap dengan makanan dikedua tangannya.

Changmin pun segera minta diambilkan nasi dimangkuk makannya, Jaejoongpun dengan senang hati mengambilkannya, walaupun sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Changmin, namun ia sangat senang jika anaknya itu makan dengan lahap.

"Celamat ma-"

"Eits, sebelum makan kita harus apa?" tanya Jaejoong memotong ucapan Changmin, padahal Changmin sudah mengangkat sendok makannya yang penuh dengan nasi dan lauk.

"Eumm, beldoa." teriak Changmin saat mendengar suara Jaejoong itu, segera saja ia menaruh kembali sendok makannya kemudian menangkupkan tangannya untuk berdoa. Ukhh, sungguh manis. Jaejoong memang selalu mengajarkan untuk selalu bersyukur disituasi apapun.

"Cudah! Celamat makan~"

Nyammm

Changminpun dengan segera memasukkan makanannya setelah selesai berdoa, Jaejoongpun juga ikut memulai sarapannya. Sesekali nampak Jaejoong membenarkan cara makan Changmin, membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel dipipi gembul anaknya, karena cara makan Changmin yang sungguh cepat.

"Pelan-pelan chagi!" kata Jaejoong memperingati Changmin, Changmin sendiri hanya nyengir saat diperingati eommanya. Iapun kembali memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya hingga mulutnya kepenuhan.

Drrrtttt drrrttt drrrtttt

Tak berapa lama, sebuah panggilan masukpun terdengar dari ponsel Jaejoong, segera saja ia mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat ID sang penelpon, dan wajahnya segera berbinar cerah saat melihat siapa yang menelpon itu.

Klikk

"Yeoboseyo." ucap Jaejoong memberi salam, dan setelahnya iapun me-loudspeaker panggilan itu.

_"Yeoboseyo." _sapa suara diseberang dan segera membuat Changmin menghentikan aksi makannya.

"A..app..appa-" gumam Changmin lirih.

_"Annyeong chagi." _sapa suara diline seberang lagi saat mendengar suara lirihan Changmin itu. _"Bogoshipo~" _lanjut suara itu lagi.

"Nado bogoshipo appa~" jawab Jaejoong ceria karena melihat Changmin yang tersenyum cerah di tempat duduknya.

_"Eoh, Minie tak kangen appa?" _tanya suara diline seberang yang ternyata adalah appa Changmin, Jung Yunho.

"Hihi, nado bogochipo appa!" jawab Changmin akhirnya setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya. Selanjutnya iapun segera menyambar(?)ponsel sang eomma dan memanipulasinya seorang diri.

"Ah, ah, appa, appa cedang apa?" tanya Changmin semangat.

_"Appa sedang diperjalanan menuju kantor chagi, Minie sedang apa hmm?"_ tanya Yunho balik.

"Min lagi calapan appa, humm, macakan umma machita." jawab Changmin masih dengan semangat. "Eomma macak banyak appa, ah, ada kimbab, cama takoyaki." jawab Changmin dan menjabarkan masakan apa saja yang dibuat sang eomma.

_"Wahh, kelihatannya enak sekali~"_ jawab Yunho dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Hihihi, appa cudah calapan?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Huh, appa haluc makan. Min aja uda nambah makannya. Kata eomma kalo ga makan nanti cakit. Min ga mau appa cakit!" ceramah Changmin panjang lebar saat mendengar kalau sang appa belum makan. Mengkhawatirkan appamu eoh Changmin?

_"Haha, arraseo little Jung! Appa akan sarapan yang banyak, suapaya tak sakit eoh, haha." _tawa Yunho saat mendengar nasehat sang anak. Jaejoong hanya mengulum senyum saat melihat antusiame Changmin menerima telpon sang appa, maka dari itu iapun tak mengganggu dua namja Jung yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Appa, appa kapan pulang?" tanya Changmin lagi saat tawa keduanya reda. Bisa kita lihat kini Changmin bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ah, bahkan raut wajahnyapun berubah sendu kala menanyakan hal itu.

_"Mollayo chagi, appa masih harus bekerja disini. Pekerjaan appa sangat banyak."_ jawab Yunho sambil menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia juga merasakan perubahan suara sang anak, sebenarnya ia merasa sesak mendengar suara Changmin itu, perasaan bersalah segera melingkupi dirinya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar perubahan suara Changminpun segera mendekati anaknya itu, dirangkuknya tubuh Changmin lalu mengambil alih ponselnya.

"Appa akan segera pulang chagi, Minie bersabar ne." kata Jaejoong berusaha kembali membangun perasaan anaknya. Changminpun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengaduk makanannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak, beginilah akhirnya jika Changmin menerima telpon dari Yunho. Ia akan selalu bertanya kapan appanya pulang dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menjadi tak bersemangat.

"Apa kau tak mendapat jatah libur Yunie?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit menjauh dari Changmin.

_"Molla Joongie, pekerjaan disini sangat banyak, dan sebentar lagi aku harus mengunjungi kedutaan besar."_

"Emm, baiklah aku mengerti." jawab Jaejoong pasrah.

_"Mianhae. Aku akan usahakan untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."_

"Ne, jaga kesehatanmu disana. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan memforsir pekerjaan." nasehat Jaejoong karena paham bagaimana sifat suaminya itu.

_"Ne, aku akan mengingatnya. Saranghae."_

"Nado, saranghae."

_"Sampaikan salamku pada Minie, mianhae aku belum bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat ini."_

"Ne, arraseo."

Klik

Jaejoongpun memutuskan panggilan ponselnya, lalu berbalik menatap Changmin. Ah, anaknya itu. Ia tahu kalau Changmin pasti tengah sedih sekarang, dan sekaranglah tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu untuk bisa membangkitkan semangat anaknya kembali.

Cup~

"Jagoan tak boleh sedih. Nanti tampanmu hilang!" seru Jaejoong sambil merangkul pundak Changmin, "Bagiamana kalau kita buat bentou? Kita buatkan juga untuk teman-temanmu disekolah, otte?" lanjut Jaejoong berusaha membuat Changmin bersemangat kembali.

Mendengar antusias sang eomma, Changmin pun menolehkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong. Ukh, Changmin tahu eommanya itu sedang berusaha membuatnya kembali ceria, dan iapun tak ingin membuat sang eomma merasa sedih juga.

"Umm, Min mau!" jawabnya kencang sambil tersenyum, dan setelahnya JaeMinpun segera meluncur menuju dapur guna membuat bentou. Ah, eomma dan aegya yang saling pengertian eoh?

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Seorang namja dewasa dengan mata musang yang tajam tengah berjalan pelan menuju lift. Ialah Jung Yunho, seorang diplomat muda yang dikagumi oleh sebagian masyarakat dunia. Dengan kecakapannya dalam menangani berbagai macam hal, tak mengherankan sekarang ia menjadi orang yang sangat sibuk, hingga meninggalkan anak dan istrinya untuk menjalani pekerjaan sebagai diplomat.

Ya, ia adalah suami dari seorang Jung Jaejoong dan appa dari Jung Changmin. Kini ia tengah berada di Jepang guna menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang diplomat. Sesungguhnya ia tak sanggup harus berpisah lama dengan keluarga kecilnya, ini sudah 1 tahun lamanya ia berada di Jepang dan sekalipun belum sempat pulang guna mengunjungi keluarganya.

Sebenarnya Yunho sangat ingin untuk mengajak serta istri dan anaknya pergi ketempat dimana ia bertugas, namun mengingat sang istri yang harus mengurusi butiknya di Seoul dan anaknya yang harus bersekolah, iapun mengesampingkan keinginannya itu agar anak dan istrinya tak kesusahan harus berpindah-pindah, dan konsekwensinya iapun harus rela berpisah dengan keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Yunho-san, douzo ohairi kudasai. Yamamoto sensei wa naka ni omachi itashimasu." ucap seorang yeoja dalam bahasa Jepang dan menyuruh Yunho untuk masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum pelan pada yeoja itu, dan setelahnya masuk ke dalam menemui Mr. Yamamoto.

Sementara itu, di kelas bunga Matahari TK Cassieopeia, nampak Jung Changmin yang tengah sibuk membagikan bentou buatan eommanya kepada beberapa temannya di sekolah. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk membagikan bentou kepada teman-teman Changmin, entah itu bentou lengkap makan siang atau hanya berupa cemilan-cemilan kecil.

"Hari ini kamu bawa apa Minie?" tanya Yoochun salah seorang teman Changmin yang memiliki jidat cukup lebar.

"Emm, tadi Min sama eomma buat pangcit kukuc. Ini." kata Changmin sambil menyodorkan satu kotak bentou pada Yoochun.

"Waa, keliatannya enak. Aku makan ne~" teriak Yoochun namun-

Pluk

Sebuah tepukan cukup keras mendarat ditangan kanannya dan menyebabkan teriakan kencang terdengar darinya. "Yak! Appoyo!" rintih Yoochun keras sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang perih. Iapun segera mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang sudan berani memukul tangannya.

"Su-ie, kenapa memukul tanganku!" teriak Yoochun kesal pada namja imut dihadapannya.

"Bentounya nanti kita makan cama-cama caat ictilahat. Jadi Chunnie ga boleh makan duluan!" jawab Junsu-namja imut yang memukul Yoochun-tanpa menghiraukan seruan kesal dari temannya itu. Dengan malas Yoochunpun memasukkan bentounya ke dalam kolong meja, dirinya masih sayang telinganya dari teriakan kencang Junsu, maka dari itu iapun menuruti keinginan namja bebek yang satu itu.

"Minie, bentou Cu-ie mana?" tanya Junsu sambil mendudukkan pantat montoknya dibangku sebelah Yoochun, dengan cadel yang masih jelas sama seperti Changmin.

"Ini. Kyunnie eodiya?" tanya Changmin lagi karna tak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun sahabatnya yang lain.

"Tadi dia lagi main cama Woonie dan Ceobie di depan." jawab Junsu sambil memasukkan bentou miliknya kedalam kolong meja.

Changmin hanya mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban Junsu, iapun memasukkan kembali sisa bentounya ke dalam tas lalu duduk dibangkunya.

Changmin memang anak yang mudah bergaul, di TK Cassieopeia ini ia banyak mempunyai teman. Ia banyak mempunyai teman, namun hanya dengan Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun, Yoseob dan Dongwoon saja ia dekat, mereka mengenal sejak masih bayi, karna orang tua keenamnya saling mengenal.

Teng teng teng

Suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara derap langkah kaki yang bergerombol memasuki ruang kelas. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, Yoseob dan Dongwoon yang terlihat berlari untuk bisa sampai tempat duduk paling pertama.

Srakk

Brukk

"Yayyy, aku duluan~" teriak seorang bocah namja imut a.k.a Kyuhyun yang duduk menyebelahi Changmin, "Yuhuu, aku yang telcepat~" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

"Kyunnie culang! Kyunnie lali duluan, jadinya nyampe duluan!" teriak kesal seorang namja imut lainnya a.k.a Yoseob yang masuk dan duduk dikursi dihadapan Changmin.

"Ne Kyunnie culang! Tadi lali duluan!" teriak namja lainnya a.k.a Dongwoon yang baru tiba dengan masih ngos-ngosan, lalu iapun duduk menyebelahi Yoseob.

"Haha, capa culuh punya kaki pendek." tawa nista Kyuhyun meledek Yoseob. "Woonie juga lalinya payah!"

"Huh!"

"Cudah cudah. Kyunnie memang cuka culang, nanti Min gak akan kacih bentou buatan eomma!" kata Changmin yang sedikit terganggu dengan pertengkaran sahabatnya.

"Andwae!" teriak Kyuhyun kencang bertepatan dengan songsaenim yang masuk ke kelas.

"Eh, Kyunnie kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Park songsaenim yang kaget mendengar teriakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Minie caem, maca Minie ga mau kacih Kyunnie bentou buatan Joongie jumma." adu Kyuhyun sambil merengek pada sang songsaenim.

"Eoh? Jinja Minie?" tanya songsaenim kepada Changmin dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari anak itu.

"Habic Kyunnie cuka jahilin Ceobie dan Woonie, jadi Min ancem cupaya Kyunnie ga nakal lagi." jawab Changmin sambil menatap sang songsaenim.

"Aigoo, jadi begitu. Sudah sudah, jagan berantem lagi ne. Dan Kyunnie jangan nakalin Seobie sama Woonie lagi ne, sebagai teman harus saling menyayangi." kata songsaenim dan mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun. "Dan Minie jangan suka mengancam ne, katakan baik-baik sama Kyunnie supaya jangan nakal. Arra?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, "Mian. Nanti bentounya Min kacih caat ictilahat ne." kata Changmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyunpun menjabat tangan Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Umm."

"Nah, sekarang songsaenim punya pengumuman untuk kalian." teriak Park songsaenim setelah semuanya kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Tapi sebelumnya songsaenim mau bertanya, siapa yang tahu sebentar lagi hari apa?" tanya songsaenim sambil menatap seluruh penghuni kelas bunga Matahari itu.

"Aku tau, aku taku. Hali Minggu caem." jawab Junsu dengan semangat.

"Anio, bukan itu maksud songsaenim Junsuie. Siapa yang tahu lagi?"

"Aku, aku."

"Ya Dongwoon."

"Hali ulang tahun Junhyungie hyung caem." jawab Dongwoon semangat sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Haha, anio, jawabanmu masih salah Woonie. Ayo, siapa lagi yang bisa menjawab?" tanya songsaenim lagi sambil mengulum senyum.

"Aku!"

"Ya Changmin?"

"Hali jadian congcaenim."

Gubrak

Dan sang songsaenimpun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aigoo, darimana Minie tau kata-kata seperti itu humm?" tanya songsaenim berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Min pelnah dengel di dlama tipi yang celing eomma tonton caem." jawab Changmin dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Aigoo, tapi jawabanmu salah Minie-ah." jawab songsaenim sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haha, kalian cemua pabo. Jawaban kalian cemu calah. Yang benel itu, cebentar lagi hali natal. Benel kan caem?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan diwajahnya.

Sang songsaenim tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Ne, jawaban Kyunnie benar. Sebentar lagi adalah hari natal, dan kelas kita akan mengadakan pertunjukan saat natal nanti." jawab songsaenim sambil tersenyum lebar memandang semua muridnya.

Sementara para murid? Ah, mereka tengah tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan sang songsaenim. Mereka suka dengan pertunjukan.

"Ah, ah, kita akan mengadakan peltunjukan apa caem?" tanya Yoseob antusias.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertunjukan paduan suara." jawab songsaenim dan mulai duduk di bangkunya. "Dan setiap pulang sekolah kita akan berlatih menyanyi, jadi sampaikan pada orang tua kalian masing-masing ne."

"Ne caenim~"

"Bagus! Nah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Kajja, ambil buku kalian masing-masing!" teriak Park songsaenim dan setelahnya semua muridpun sibuk mengeluarkan buku pelajaran mereka.

:::

::

Chrismast Carol

::

:::

Siang hari di TK Cassieopeia

Nampak semua murid tengah asik mengeluarkan bekal makan siang mereka, dan disalah satu deret bangku, nampak Changmin dan kawan-kawannya juga tengah sibuk membuka bekal makanan mereka. Dan sesuai dengan janji Changmin tadi, iapun membagikan sisa bentou buatan eommanya kepada Kyuhyun, Yoseob dan Dongwoon. Kini merekapun tengah asik makan bekal makanan itu.

"Umm, machita. Macakan Joongie jumma memang daebak!" seru Junsu saat merasakan pangsit kukus buatan Jaejoong.

"Ne, Joongie jumma memang pintel macak. Gak kayak eomma Woonie, macak ael aja cuka gocong!" jawab Dongwoon sambil memasukkan pengsit itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Haha, ne, Joongie jumma memang hebat. Coba saja Joongie jumma itu eommaku." kata Yoochun yang satu-satunya bocah tak cadel diantara kelima temannya yang lain.

"Haha, kalo yang cocok jadi eommanya Chunnie itu ya olang yang jidatnya lebal kayak jidat Chunnie, kalo Joongie jumma kan jidatnya gak lebal." sahut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa nista menatap Yoochun.

"Yak! Jangan mengejek jidatku ini." kesal Yoochun karna Kyuhyun suka sekali mengejek dirinya.

"Haha, jidat Chunnie memang lebal. Seobie bica ngaca disana." sahut Yoseob sambil mengarahkan wajahnya dihadapan Yoochun.

"Yak, kalian! Berhenti mengejekku!" Yoochunpun berteriak kesal karna teman-temannya malah semakin gencar mengejeknya.

"Eh, Minie waeyo? Tumben Minie nggak ikut bulli Chunnie?" tanya Dongwoon saat melihat Changmin yang hanya diam sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Minie waeyo? Minie kelihatan cedih gitu?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya, ia merasa kalau sahabatnya itu sedang sedih.

"Min lagi cedih." sahut Changmin dengan raut wajah sedih yang jelas terlihat. "Min cedih coalnya appa gak pulang." lanjut Changmin masih dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Eoh? Appa Minie ga pulang lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mulai menggeser duduknya menghadap Changmin.

"Ne, tadi pagi appa telpon. Katanya appa gak bica pulang."

"Belalti natal nanti appa Minie gak bica nonton Minie nyanyi dong?" tanya Junsu masih dengan tangan yang penuh berisi makanan.

"Hemm." jawab Changmin dengan menggumam.

"Gwencanha Minie. Aku yakin natal nanti appa Minie pasti datang." kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum dan merangkul sayang pundak sahabatnya itu. "Bukankah hari natal itu hari yang istimewa? Berdoa pada Tuhan, minta tolong santa clause untuk menyampaikan permintaanmu pada Tuhan, nanti santa clause akan menyampaikan permintaanmu itu pada Tuhan." lanjut Yoochun masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Ah, diantara enam sekawan itu, memang dirinya yang terlihat paling dewasa.

"Canta clauc?" gumam Changmin sambil menatap Yoochun.

"Ne, mintalah pada santa clause ne."

Dan mendengar jawaban Yoochunpun, mata Changmin berbinar cerah, ah, ia pernah mendengar tentang santa clause dari eommanya, dan setelah ini ia akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang santa clause kepada eommanya.

"Umm, nanti Min minta cama canta clauc, cupaya ngomong cama Tuhan." jawab Changmin girang dan tersenyum cerah.

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Seorang namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Jaejoong, kini tengah memacu mobil CRV putihnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat buah hatinya sekolah. Siang ini ia mempunyai waktu longgar, jadi ia bisa menjemput sendiri putra tunggalnya itu. Yah, tak mengherankan memang, menjadi pemilik butik terkenal di daerah Gangnam, menjadikan ia sangat sibuk mengurusi butiknya itu, setiap hari selalu saja ada orang yang memesan pakaian di butiknya.

Sepuluh menit dalam perjalanan, kini Jaejoongpun sudah tiba di TK Cassieopeia tempat Changmin sekolah. Segera saja ia turun dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam guna mencari keberadaan Changmin, diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh tempat guna mencari keberadaan buah hatinya itu.

"Minie, Minie, bukannya itu eomma Minie?" teriak Dongwoon saat melihat sosok Jaejoong dikejauhan.

Segera Changmin menolehkan wajahnya menuju arah seruan Dongwoon, dan matanya berbinar saat melihat kedatangan sang eomma.

"EOMMA~" teriak Changmin kencang dan segera ia melambaikan tangannya, Jaejoong yang mendengar seruan Changminpun segera menoleh kearah suara dan iapun tersenyum saat matanya melihat keberadaan Changmin.

"Eomma!" teriak Changmin lagi saat Jaejoong sudah berada dihadapannya. Segera ia merentangkan tangannya guna memeluk sang eomma.

"Joongie jumma~" koor kompak kelima sahabat Changmin lainnya. Dan segera merekapun juga memeluk sayang eomma Changmin itu.

"Haha, modudeul annyeong~" teriak Jaejoong sembari tersenyum cerah dan membalas pelukan mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karena merasa heran teman-teman Changmin itu belum pulang.

"Ne jumma, kita cemua belum pulang. Coalnya belum dijemput." jawab Yoseob mewakili keempat temannya yang lain.

"Eoh? Kalian semua belum dijemput?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan, dan dengan kompak mereka semua mengangguk. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kaian ikut ahjumma saja? Nanti ahjumma akan menghubungi orang tua kalian. Otte?" tanya Jaejoong karna merasa tak tega meninggalkan lima bocah manis itu sendirian di sekolah.

Mendengar ajakan dari Jaejoong, Yoochun dkk pun melonjak girang. Mereka sangat senang jika berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Jung, karena disana mereka bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan semua mainan Changmin, dan juga bisa makan masakan yang Jaejoong buat.

"Otte?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karena belum mendapat jawaban dari mereka.

"NE, KYUNNIE MAU!" teriak Kyuhyun semangat.

"AKU JUGA~" timpal Junsu riang.

"AKU AKU AKU~" teriak Yoochun sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"WOONIE JUGA~" kata Dongwoon tak mau ketinggalan.

"CEOBIE MAU~" lanjut Yoseob sambil berlari memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat antusias kelima sahabat Changmin itu, ia menyayangi mereka semua dan sudah menganggap kelimanya sebagai anak.

"Ne, kalau begitu kajja kita berangkat." teriak Jaejoong dan langsung berjalan duluan diikuti dengan enam kurcaci(?)lucu dibelakangnya.

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Apartement keluarga Jung nampak ramai dengan kehadiran bocah-bocah cilik sahabat Changmin, bisa dilihat sekarang mereka tengah asik bermain dengan berbagai macam mainan milik Changmin. Sementara Jaejoong tengah sibuk membuat beberapa cemilan untuk bocah-bocah yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam itu, setelah sebelumnya menelpon orang tua dari Yoochun dkk.

Changmin sendiri nampaknya sudah melupakan perihal appanya yang tak bisa datang lagi. Ia kini sedang asik bermain robot bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, dan itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit bernafas lega.

"Minie, jangan tablakin mobilnya ke Cu-ie! Pantat Cu-ie jadi cakit!" teriak Junsu kesal karna Changmin dengan santainya menabrakkan mobil mainannya ke pantat montok Junsu.

Changmin hanya tertawa nista saat melihat Junsu yang kesakitan, iapun malah semakin senang mengerjai namja bebek satu itu.

"Minie!" teriak Junsu lagi karna Changmin tak berhenti mengerjainya.

"Belicik! Cu-ie jangan teliak-teliak. Kuping Kyunnie jadi cakit pabo!" kesal Kyuhyun mendengar teriakan Junsu. "Cini, mainan Cu-ie kacih Kyunnie cini!" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil merebut mainan ditangan Junsu.

"Tapi ini kan mainan Cu-ie, Kyunnie cali mainan lain cana!" jawab Junsu sambil menarik kembali mainan yang ditarik Kyuhyun.

"Chiluh, Kyunnie maunya mainan ini. Minie, cini bantuin Kyunnie!" teriak Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga merebut mainan Junsu.

"Ayo Kyunnie, lebut mainannya, kajja Cu-ie, jangan bialin Kyunnie lebut maiannya!" teriak Changmin heboh menyemangati kedua temannya yang tengah berebut mainan. Astaga, bukannya melerai malah ia semakin mengompori pertengkaran sahabatnya. Dasar anak nakal!

"Huwee, Kyunnie nappeun! Cu-ie aduin ke Joongie jumma aja!" kata Junsu dan mulai berlari ke arah dapur guna mengadu pada Jaejoong, sementara Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu bertengkar, Yoochun, Dongwoon dan Yoseob malah tak peduli dengan pertengkaran itu, dan mereka malah asik bermain bertiga.

"Telcelah!" teriak Kyuhyun keras dan kini sudah asik bermain dengan mainan yang baru saja dirampasnya.

"Joongie jumma~" teriak Junsu kencang setengah berlari menuju dapur, segera saat dilihatnya Jaejoong, iapun menubruk tubuh kecil Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Omo!" teriak Jaejoong kaget karena teriakan Junsu, dan lagi sesuatu menubruk pelan tubuhnya. "Junsu-ie, waeyo?" tanyanya setelah melepas pelukan Junsu dikakinya.

"Minie cama Kyunnie nappeun jumma!" adu Junsu dan merentangkan tangannya meminta gendong dengan Jaejoong.

Happ

"Eoh? Minie dan Kyunnie nappeun? Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong dan berjalan pelan menggendong Junsu menuju tempat bermain anak-anak itu.

"Minie tablak-tablak pantat Cu-ie, teluc Kyunnie lebut mainan Cu-ie jumma." adu Junsu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jaejoong.

"Eoh jinja?" tanya Jaejoong dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Junsu. "Ya sudah, kajja kita marahin mereka." lanjut Jaejoong dan membuat Junsu tersenyum senang. Merekapun segera berjalan menuju tempat bermain tadi.

"Eomma!" teriak Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong datang bersama Junsu.

"Kalian sedang apa heum?" tanya Jaejoong dan perlahan menurunkan Junsu dari gendongannya.

"Lagi main eomma." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Kata Junsu-ie, Minie sama Kyunnie jahilin Junsu-ie ne? Geurae?"

"Huh, pacti Cu-ie ngadu lagi. Dacal tukang adu!" sinis Kyuhyun dan menatap masam kearah Junsu.

"Aigoo, kalian jangan marah-marahan begitu ne. Mainnya sama-sama ne. Lihat itu, Chunnie, Seobie sama Woonie mainnya sama-sama kan. Kalian juga main sama-sama ne." nasehat Jaejoong dan mengusap sayang rambut tebal Changmin.

"Jangan rebut-rebutan mainan, kalian kan bisa gantian mainnya. Arra?" lanjut Jaejoong kali ini sambil mengusap sayang rambut tebal Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau cookies?" tanya Jaejoong dan segera mendapat respon teriakan kencang dari semua bocah-bocah cilik itu.

"Kajja semuanya, kita keruang makan~" teriak Jaejoong kencang, dan setelahnya mereka semua berlari kencang menuju ruang makan.

:::

::

Chirstmas Carol

::

:::

Setelah tadi makan cookies bersama dan diakhiri dengan menangisnya Junsu karna lagi-lagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengerjainya, kini mereka semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Karena hari sudah beranjak sore dan orang tua merekapun sudah menjemput. Kini, tinggallah Changmin sendirian duduk menonton di ruang televisi, sementara Jaejoong sibuk membuat makan malam untuk mereka.

"Minie, sana mandi dulu. Eomma masih membuat makan malam." teriak Jaejoong dari arah dapur.

"Chiluh. Kaltunnya belum celece." jawab Changmin sambil berteriak juga.

"Aiss anak itu!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil geleng kepala karna kebiasaan Changmin yang tak pernah berubah.

Drrrtttt ddrrtttt

Saat sedang asiknya memasak, ponsel Jaejoong bergetar. Setelah melihat ID sang penelpon, Jaejoongpun segera menjawab panggilan itu dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Yeoboseyo." sapa Jaejoong girang.

_"Yeoboseyo."_ jawab orang di line seberang tak kalah girangnya. _"Sedang apa Joongie?"_ lanjut Yunho-orang yang menelpon.

"Ne, Joongie sedang memasak untuk makan malam, Yunie sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong balik sambil mematikan kompor karna supnya sudah matang.

_"Ne, tadi aku sudah makan di kantor, dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." _jawab Yunho. _"Minie eodiya?"_ tanya Yunho lagi karna tak mendengar suara anaknya itu.

"Minie sedang nonton tv. Anak itu belum mandi, kebiasannya karna kartun favoritnya belum selesai." jawab Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke ruang tv.

_"Jinja? Aiss, anak nakal."_ jawab Yunho sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ah ya, tadi teman-temannya Minie datang berkunjung, rumah jadi ramai, Minie juga kelihatan senang." lanjut Jaejoong sambil membayangkan wajah bahagia Changmin tadi.

_"Wahh, jinja? Aku senang mendengarnya. Pasti rumah jadi ramai dan heboh ne." _jawab Yunho sambil membayangkan betapa senangnya Changmin karna kehadiran teman-temannya.

"Ne, makanya Yunie harus cepat pulang, supaya rumah tak sepi lagi." rajuk Jaejoong.

_"Joongie~" _lirih Yunho saat mendengar nada merajuk dari istrinya.

"Heum."

_"Sebenarnya-"_

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Pagi hari yang cerah di apartement keluarga Jung. Nampak Changmin yang sudah siap bersekolah, lengkap dengan seragam dan ransel dipunggungnya. Iapun kini sedang duduk manis menunggu sarapan yang dibuat oleh sang eomma. Tak berapa lama, Jaejoongpun datang dengan dua piring ditangannya.

"Celamat makan~" teriak Changmin dan mulai memasukkan sarapannya kedalam mulut, dan tak lupa sebelumnya berdoa.

"Machita!" pekik Changmin girang sambil terus memasukkan sarapan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Changmin, iapun ikut makan sarapannya sambil sesekali terlihat membersihkan sisa makanan di mulut anaknya.

"Ah, eomma, cebental lagi hali natal ne?" tanya Changmin yang rupanya baru ingat ucapan songsaenimnya disekolah tentang hari natal.

"Ne, waeyo? Ah ya, kita belum beli pohon natal. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita beli perlengkapan pohon natal?" kata Jaejoong antusias juga karna sempat lupa membeli pohon natal.

"Umm umm, Min mau!" jawab Changmin semangat dan mengangguk dengan kencang. "Eomma, kata congcaenim, Min cama temen-temen diculuh nyanyi untuk natal nanti. Mule ciang ini, kita diculuh latihan nyanyi di cekolah." lanjut Changmin baru ingat pesan songsaenimnya disekolah.

"Oh ya? Minie dan teman-teman akan nyanyi untuk perayaan natal?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin. "Waahhh, anak eomma hebat. Sini eomma kasih hadiah." lanjut Jaejoong dan menarik pelan anaknya untuk mendekat, dan mengecup sayang pipi gembul Changmin.

Cup~

"Hihihi, nanti ciang eomma temenin Min latihan nyanyi ne~" pinta Changmin dengan mata berbinar kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan anaknya itu, senyumpun segera mengembang diwajah keduanya. "Siap! Untuk anak eomma yang hebat, eomma akan temenin Minie saat latihan ne~"

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Detik demi detik berlalu, hari demi haripun berganti. Persiapan untuk pertunjukan natalpun sudah siap. Setiap hari, kelas bunga Matahari rajin berlatih bernyanyi untuk pertunjukan itu. Semua murid sangat antusias dengan pertunjukan yang akan mereka lakukan. Mereka semua sangat giat berlatih agar saat pertunjukan mereka sudah siap. Senyum bahagia selalu tercetak diwajah setiap murid, mereka sangat antusias untuk mengadakan pertunjukan ini.

"Nah, latihan untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jaga kesehatan kalian semua ne." kata Park songsaenim untuk mengakhiri sesi latihan hari ini.

"Selamat siang semuanya~"

"Celamat ciang congcaenim~" jawab murid kompak dan perlahan bubar dari barisan.

"Eomma!" teriak Changmin saat dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya tengah mengobrol bersama Mrs. Park eomma Yoochun, menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara.

"Eoh, Minie? Latihannya sudah selesai?" tanya Jaejoong dan berjongkok pelan dihadapan Changmin.

"Umm, cudah eomma." jawab Changmin antusias sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Kajja kita pulang." ajak Jaejoong lagi dan perlahan menuntun Changmin untuk pulang. "Mrs. Park, kami pulang dulu ne. Kka, Minie bilang apa sama ahjumma?"

"Annyeong jumma, Minie pulang duluan ne. Daa Chunnie~" kata Changmin semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Mrs. Park dan Yoochun.

"Daa Minie, Daa Joongie jumma~" balas Yoochun sambil melambaikan tangannya juga. Dan JaeMin pun segera mekangkah keluar dari tempat latihan menuju parkiran.

"Eomma, kapan appa pulang?" tanya Changmin saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin, dan senyum manispun segera tercetak diwajahnya. "Sabar ne, appa masih sibuk, Minie berdoa saja supaya appa bisa cepat pulang ne." kata Jaejoong dan mengelus sayang kepala Changmin.

"Umm, kata Chunnie, Min bica minta tolong cama canta clauc. Kata Chunnie, nanti canta clauc sampein doa Min ke Tuhan." jawab Changmin sambil menatap mata bulat sang eomma.

"Ne, nanti Minie bisa minta tolong sama santa clause." kata Jaejoong dan tersenyum memandang Changmin, "Jja, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita beli perlengkapan pohon natal?" tanya Jaejoong dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"Ne~ Min mau~! Min mau beli bintang~" teriak Changmin ceria dan segera setelahnya merekapun bergegas menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Sore harinya, setelah belanja kebutuhan pohon natal, kini JaeMin tengah sibuk menghias pohon natal kecil yang tadi mereka beli. Senyum senang selalu terukir diwajah keduanya. Apalagi Changmin, sedari tadi ia selalu berlari kesana-kemari untuk menghias pohon natalnya.

"Eomma eomma, ini ditaluh dimana?" teriak Changmin saat kesusahan menaruh sebuah bintang berwarna emas.

"Ah, itu ditaruh di puncak pohon natalnya changi. Minie mau menaruhnya?" tanya Jaejoong berjalan pelan mendekat kearah Changmin.

"Umm, umm, Min mau~" teriak Changmin girang.

"Kajja eomma gendong."

Happ

Jaejoongpun menggendong Changmin dan perlahan mendekati pohon natal mereka. Changmin tersenyum senang saat tangannya menaruh hiasan bintang itu dipuncak pohon, dalam hati iapun berdoa.

_'Cemoga appa cepat pulang'_

"Cudah eomma!" teriak Changmin lantang dan bertepatan dengan sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menurunkan Changmin lalu menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Yunho. Iapun me-loudspeaker panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo."

_"Yeoboseyo."_ jawab Yunho diline seberang.

"APPA~" teriak Changmin girang karna mendengar suara sang appa, ah, baru saja ia berdoa kepada Tuhan, dan sekarang appanya sudah menelpon.

_"Minie-ah, sedang apa changi?" _tanya Yunho saat mendengar seruan Changmin tadi.

"Minie cama eomma lagi hiac pohon natal appa." jawab Changmin gembira dan merebut ponsel ditangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya geleng kepala melihat hal itu.

_"Oh ya? Wahh, pasti menyenangkan."_

"Umm, tadi Min habic pacang bintang di puncak pohonnya appa." kata Changmin girang.

_"Jinja? Bintangnya warna apa hmm?"_

"Walna emac appa. Tadi Min yang pilih cama eomma. Hihi," jawab Changmin diakhiri dengan kikikan kecil darinya.

"Appa, appa, hali natal nanti Min cama temen-temen nyanyi di cekolah appa." lapor Changmin memberitahu appanya kalau ia akan mengadakan pertunjukan disekolahnya.

"Appa, appa nanti nonton Min ya~" lanjut Changmin berharap sang appa bisa menontonnya nanti saat pertunjukan.

_"Mianhae Minie-ah, pekerjaan appa masih sangat banyak. Appa belum tahu bisa datang atau tidak."_ sahut Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit lemah. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membuat anaknya sedih namun apa daya, pekerjaannya memang masih sangat banyak.

"Jadi appa ga bica liat Min nyanyi?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang lemah.

_"Ne, sepertinya begitu." _jawab Yunho dan membuat Changmin terdiam. Jaejoong yang melihat itu segera mengambil alih ponsel ditangan Changmin, dan mengganti mode speakernya menjadi mode biasa.

"Yunie, kau membuat Minie jadi sedih lagi. Kenapa tak katakan yang sejujurnya saja?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang kecil agar Changmin tak bisa mendengarnya.

_"Ania, aku ingin memberinya kejutan saja."_ jawab Yunho, nampaknya mereka tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu ani?

"Tapi Yunie janji jangan membuat Minie kecewa nantinya, Yunie tau, ia benar-benar merindukan appanya." jawab Jaejoong dan menghadirkan tawa dari Yunho.

_"Minie saja? Apa Joongie tak merindukan Yunie?"_ goda Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong bersemu.

"Aiss, beruang pabo. Sudah, cepatlah pulang. Kami merindukanmu!"

_"Ne, nado bogoshipoyo!"_

"Ya sudah, jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa makan. Kami menyayangimu."

_"Umm, aku lebih menyayangi kalian. Sampaikan salamku ne pada Minie. Annyeong."_

"Annyeong."

Klik

Jaejoongpun mematikan sambungan telponnya lalu beralih memandang Changmin. Kali ini ia harus kembali membangun semangat anaknya itu.

"Siapa yang mau buat cookies untuk natal besok?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha membuat Changmin ceria kembali.

Changmin segera mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar Jaejoong berteriak, segera saja ia tersenyum senang karna ia sangat suka membuat cookies.

"Kajja." ajak Jaejoong dan berikutnya merekapun disibukkan dengan adonan untuk membuat cookies.

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Triingg triinggg tringggg

Suara lonceng berbunyi nyaring menandakan hari yang di nantipun tiba. Changmin yang begitu semangat untuk hari ini segera turun dari kasurnya saat mendengar suara lonceng berbunyi disekitarnya. Segera ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya berlari pelan menuju ruang tengah-masih dengan mengenakan pajama gambar beruang-menuju tempat dimana pohon natalnya berada. Dan matanya berbinar ceria saat melihat berbagai macam kado sudah berjejer rapi dibawah pohon natal itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera ia mengambil salah satu hadiah yang paling besar diantara yang lainnya.

"Huwaaa, becalnyaaa~" teriaknya girang dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya. Iapun membolak-balik hadiah itu dengan senyum yang terus mengembang diwajahnya.

"Marry christmas changi." teriak Jaejoong yang baru tiba diruang tamu, dan senyum segera melengkung indah diwajahnya saat melihat Changmin sudah duduk manis di bawah pohon natal.

"Eomma, ini untuk Min?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk hadiah besar yang tadi diambilnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum cerah dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jinja? Yayyy,, Min buka ne~"

"Ne, pelan-pelan ne bukanya." kata Jaejoong dan detik berikutnya Changmin sudah sibuk membuka bungkus hadiah itu. Ah, sangat bersemangat eoh?

"Huwaaaa, keleennnn~" teriak Changmin lagi saat melihat isi dari hadiah itu. Pekikan girangpun lolos dari bibirnya saat matanya menangkap kagum pada hadiah itu. "Mobil remote cotlol~" teriaknya lagi dengan kencang sambil berusaha mengeluarkan hadiah itu.

"Minie senang?" tanya Jaejoong dan kini sudah berjongkok disebelah anaknya.

"Umm, Min cuka~ gomawo eomma~"

Cup~

"Ne cheonma." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang kepala Changmin.

"Nah, sekarang Minie mandi dulu ne. Bukannya sekarang Minie ada pertunjukan di sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong dan segera setelahnya ia menggendong Changmin dan memandikan anaknya itu.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, kini JaeMin sedang sibuk menyiapkan alat-alat perlengkapan pertunjukan Changmin. Dan setelah semuanya lengkap, segera mereka berangkat menuju sekolah Changmin.

"Eomma, eomma, Min belum bilang celamat natal cama appa." kata Changmin saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin dan segera mengangguk mengerti. Iapun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor sang suami tercinta.

_"Yeoboseyo."_ sapa suara diseberang.

"Appa, yoboceyo~"

_"Ah, Minie-ah. Annyeong~"_

"Anyong appa, ah, ah, appa, celamat natal~" kata Changmin lagi kini dengan suara yang ceria dan kencang.

_"Ne, selamat natal juga changi. Selamat natal Joongie~"_ kata Yunho dan tak lupa menyapa sang istri.

"Ne selamat natal juga Yunie~" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Appa, cekalang Min mau nyanyi di cekolah!" lapor Changmin pada Yunho.

_"Oh ya? Wa, appa sangat ingin melihat Minie bernyanyi."_

"Hihi, ne appa. Nanti Min culuh eomma lekam Min aja ne, bial appa juga bica nonton Min nanti." jawab Changmin sambil melirik sang eomma. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan sang anak.

_"Ne, mianhae appa tak bisa nonton Minie langsung ne."_

"Umm, gwencana appa. Min tau appa pacti cibuk." jawab Changmin penuh pengertian.

_"Wah, anak appa sudah besar eoh? Ne, gomawo sudah mengerti ne changi."_

"Umm, ne appa. Min cayang appa~"

_"Ne, appa juga sayang Minie. Jangan bandel ne."_

"Ne appa~"

Dan selama sisa perjalananpun, Changmin sangat sibuk bertelponan ria dengan sang appa yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari apartement menuju sekolah, akhirnya JaeMinpun tiba di TK Cassieopeia. Segera Changmin melompat turun dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam. Jaejoongpun ikut turun dan tak lupa membawa serta perlengkapan Changmin.

"Akh!" pekik Changmin baru beberapa langkah masuk ke sekolahnya, seketika ia berhenti saat melihat sesuatu di depan sana.

"Minie waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong karna melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"I..itu-" kata Changmin terbata sambil menunjuk ke depan. Menunjuk seseorang yang lengkap memakai costum merah, dengan kumis dan janggut panjang menghiasi wajahnya. Jangan lupa hidung merah dan perut yang sedikit buncit.

Jaejoongpun mengikuti arah tunjuk Changmin dan segera senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Ah, ada santa clause." seru Jaejoong ceria dan detik berikutnya iapun mengajak Changmin mendekat kearah santa clause.

"Canta ajucci~" teriak Changmin kencang dan segera berlari menuju sang santa clause, merasa ada yang memanggil, sang santapun menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berlari kearahnya.

Plukk

Dan Changminpun dengan sukses menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sang santa. Senyum mengembang diwajah Changmin, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan santa clause itu.

"Hohoho, annyeong adik manis." kata santa clause dengan suara tawa yang khas. "Kau mau hadiahmu?" tanya santa clause itu lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

Santa clause pun mengambil sebungkus hadiah besar lalu menyerahkannya pada Changmin. Changmin memekik girang saat melihat hadiah besar yang diberikan oleh santa clause itu.

"Ini buat Min?" tanya Changmin girang sambil menatap bahagia kearah hadiah itu.

"Ne, untuk anak yang manis seperti mu. Ah, ireumi mwoeyo?"

"Changmin, Jung Changmin imnida!"

"Ne, Changminie. Hadiah natal yang besar untuk anak-anak yang baik."

"Umm, gomawo canta jucci." seru Changmin girang dan iapun memeluk hangat tubuh sang santa clause. Sang santa pun balas memeluk tubuh kecil Changmin, lalu setelahnya mengusap sayang rambut tebal Changmin. Ah, kelihatannya santa clause ini sedikit berlebihan ani dalam mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya kepada Changmin.

"Minie mau foto sama santa ahjussi?" tanya Jaejoong setelah acara peluk-pekukan anaknya selesai. Changminpun mengangguk semangat tanda mengiyakan.

"Nah siap ne, hana, dul, set!"

Jeprettt

"Gomawo canta jucci."

"Ne cheonma, selamat natal~"

"Umm."

"Kajja Minie, kita masuk." seru Jaejoong dan berjalan duluan masuk kedalam, sementara Changmin masih mengobrol dengan santa clause itu.

"Kata Chunnie, canta ajucci bica nyampein doa Min ke Tuhan ne?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap sang santa. "Min cuma mau bilang ke Tuhan, cupaya appa bica cepet dateng. Min kangen cama appa. Dan Min pengen cupaya appa bica nonton Min nyanyi nanti." kata Changmin dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Canta ajucci, tolong campein doa Min ne ke Tuhan." lanjut Changmin lagi dan bersiap masuk ke dalam. "Daa canta jucci~" teriak Changmin lagi sambil berlari pelan masuk ke dalam masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

:::

::

Christmas Carol

::

:::

Suasana ceria begitu terasa di TK Cassieopeia, suara canda dan tawa terdengar riuh didalam sana. Bisa kita lihat semua orang tua murid tengah mengobrol ringan satu sama lain. Terlihat keakraban dari semuanya.

Sementara dibelakang panggung, nampak keributan kecil terjadi. Semua murid yang akan mengadakan pertunjukan sedang sibuk mengenakan costum yang akan mereka kenakan. Bisa kita lihat di bagian kelas bunga Matahari, nampak beberapa murid kesusahan mengenakan costum mereka.

"Itu salah, harusnya ditaruh disini Su-ie!" terdengar teriakan Yoochun yang memberitahu Junsu cara pemakaian aksesoris yang akan mereka kenakan.

"Dicini?" kata Junsu dan memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Ne, geurae!"

"Ah, Minie! Jangan talik topi Kyunnie dong!" teriakan kembali terdengar dari Kyuhyun karena Changmin menarik topinya.

"Itu topi Min, yang ini topi Kyunnie!" teriak Changmin kesal karna Kyuhyun salah memakai topinya.

"Huh! Bilang dong! Jangan talik-talik topi Kyunnie!" jawab Kyuhyun masam dan segera menukar topinya.

"Nah anak-anak, kajja sudah waktunya kita tampil, semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Park songsaenim sambil mengecek kesiapan muridnya satu persatu.

"Cudah caem~"

"Nah, kajja kita keluar."

Sementara para murid mulai bersiap untuk tampil, seorang namja dengan tubuh tegap tengah berjalan pelan memasuki TK Cassieopeia. Dengan jas semi formal hitam ditambah kemeja biru kotak didalamnya, membuat penampilan namja itu terlihat sangat memukau. Ditambah lagi kaca mata hitam yang membingkai wajah tegasnya, menambah pesona dari namja itu.

Tak

Langkah terakhir namja itu menggema diselur ruangan tempat perunjukan diadakan, dan membuat beberapa orang tua murid yang mendengarnya menolehkan wajahnya keasal suara. Termasuk seorang namja cantik yang duduk dideretan depan, juga ikut menolehkan wajahnya. Dan senyumpun mengembang diwajahnya saat melihat siapa orang yang datang itu, segera ia melambaikan tangannya agar namja itu melihat keberadaannya.

"Joongie!" gumam namja itu saat matanya melihat lambaian tangan sang istri, segera saja namja itu-Yunho-melangkah pasti menuju Jaejoong.

"Yunie!" pekik Jaejoong girang saat sang suami sudah berada dihadapannya, senyum mengambang diwajahnya, bahkan airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Oh, lihatlah betapa rindunya namja cantik itu pada suaminya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoongpun segera memeluk kencang sang suami dan menangis pelan didada Yunho.

"Yunie, bogoshipo!" ucap Jaejoong lemah dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan melepas pelan kaca matanya, sebelum akhirnya balas memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya. "Ne, nado. Bogoshipoyo!" ucap Yunho sambil mempererat pekukannya ditubuh Jaejoong. Iapun mencium sayang puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Hiks hiks."

"Hei, hei, waeyo? Kenapa malah menangis?" kata Yunho saat mendengar isakan kecil dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah didada Yunho, tak dipedulikannya nanti baju Yunho yang basah oleh airmatanya.

"Sudah sudah. Uljima. Lihat, sebentar lagi Minie akan tampil." kata Yunho dan berusaha melepas pelukan sang istri. Perlahan diusapnya lelehan airmata yang mengalir dipipi sang istri, lalu iapun mengecup sayang kening Jaejoong.

Cup~

"Uljima ne. Aku sudah disini." kata Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Ne."

"Kajja kita duduk, sebentar lagi Minie akan tampil."

Merekapun kini kembali duduk dengan tenang dengan Yunho yang memeluk sayang pinggang Jaejoong, sementara tangan keduanya saling tertaut. Ah, kelihatan jelas bukan kalau mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Tak betapa lama, acarapun dimulai. Terdengar suara Park songsaenim yang berteriak mengatakan selamat natal, dan detik berikutnya tirai dibelakang panggungpun terbuka dan menampilkan deretan anak-anak kecil yang memakai pakaian seragam, baju santa clause merah lengkap dengan topi dan sepatu dengan warna senada.

Perlahan merekapun maju ketengah panggung dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka semua, semuanya menatap derat bangku penonton mencari keberadaan orang tua masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Changmin. Iapun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sang eomma, dan iapun menemukan sosok eommanya tengah duduk dideretan depan.

"Minie~" teriak Jaejoong pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum cerah memandang sang buah hati yang juga terlihat senang diatas panggung. Changmin tersenyum pelan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata sang eomma, namun saat matanya bergerak melihat namja disebelah sang eomma, Changminpun terkejut dan melebarkan mata bulatnya.

"Appa!" desis Changmin masih dengan pandangan shok dan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, orang yang sangat dirindukannya kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya lengkap dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Padahal rasanya baru tadi ia menitipkan doa pada santa clause agar appanya bisa menonton ia bernyanyi, dan sekarang doanya terkabul dengan cepat.

Ya, kini ia bisa melihat sosok sang appa yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah dirinya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah sang appa. Changminpun seakan tak percaya dan malah terus bengong menantap sosok appanya itu, namun suara music yang mulai mengalun segera mengembalikannya kealam nyata.

Iapun tersenyum manis saat sudah sadar kalau memang sang appa kini sudah berada dihadapannya. Iapun tersenyum ceria kearah sang appa yang kini sudah mengacungkan kedua jempolnya guna memberi semangat dirinya.

Musicpun mengalun dan suara para muridpun mulai terdengar.

_._

_Meri keuriseumaseu gwaenhi tto sollege haneun i mal_

_Hwaryeohaejin georie huin nuni naeryowa gibun joheun nal_

_Meri keuriseumaseu geutorok gidaryeowatdeon i sungan_

_Onjongil jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way norae ullyeo peojigo_

_._

Changmin bernyanyi dengan semangat, senyum selalu mengembang diwajahnya sambil terus menatap sang appa, berharap kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Iapun menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan koreografi yang diajarkan songsaenim, masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

_._

_Meri keuriseumaseu huin nuni naeryeowa huu huu_

_On sesang hayaejin i georireul_

_Geudaewa hamkke georeoyo baby_

_Keuriseumaseu oh happy happy day huu huu_

_Oneureun jibe gajimarayo geudae_

_Keuriseumaseu norareul bulleoyo_

_._

_Huin nuni naeryeooneun i bam_

_Geudareul pume aneumyeon_

_Sesangeul da gajin gibuni anilkka huu huu huu_

_Mery keuriseumaseu, meri keuriseumaseu_

_I love you mery keuriseuamse_

_._

_Meri keuriseumaseu huin nuni naeryeowa huu huu_

_On sesang hayaejin i georireul_

_Geudaewa hamkke georeoyo baby_

_Keuriseumaseu oh happy happy day huu huu_

_Oneureun jibe gajimarayo geudae_

_Keuriseumaseu norareul bulleoyo_

_Bami saedorok urin keuriseumaseu_

_Huin nuni naeryeooneun keuriseumaseu_

_Oh mery mery keuriseumaseu_

_._

_(Christmas Song -Cube artist)_

_._

Lagupun berakhir, dan tepuk tanganpun segera terdengar dari penonton. Orang tua muridpun tersenyum senang melihat penampilan anak mereka, dan tak henti-hentinya mengabadikan moment bernyanyi anak-anaknya itu. Termasuk Jaejoong, sedari tadi ia selalu mengambil foto Changmin dengan kamera ponselnya.

Kembali alunan music terdengar, para muridpun kembali bergoyang mengikuti alunan music. Namun kali ini, ada yang berbeda. Kini mereka tengah menggenggam sebuah hadiah di tangan masing-masing, setelah tadi Park songsaenim membagikan hadiah itu. Kini bisa kita lihat Changmin yang tengah menggenggam sebuah boneka ditangannya, dan senyumpun selalu menghiasi wajah bulatnya itu.

.

_Heuinnun sairo seomareul thago_

_Dallineun gibun ssanggwae dohada_

_Jongi ulryeoseo jangdan meojchuni_

_Heunggyeowasek sori nophyeo norae bureuja_

_._

_Jongsori ulryeora jongsori ulryeo_

_Uri ssolmae bballi dallyeo_

_Jongsori ulyeora_

_Jongsori ulryeora jongsori ulryeo_

_Gippeun norae bureunmyeonseo_

_Ppalli dallija_

_._

_(Jingle bells korean version)_

.

Ditengah-tengah lagu, murid-muridpun berjalan pelan menuruni panggung, dan mereka semua berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduk orang tua mereka masing-masing. Senyum menghiasi wajah bocah-bocah cilik itu kala mereka berjalan menuju tempat orang tuanya duduk. Terlebih lagi Changmin, ia begitu senang dan tak terasa ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju bumonimnya.

Alunan music mengiringi langkah bocah-bocah cilik itu menuju bumonim masing-masing. Alunan music yang ceria seceria senyum yang terlukis diwajah bocah-bocah itu.

"APPA!" pekik Changmin girang saat dirinya sudah berada dihadapan sang appa, segera saja ia menghambur memeluk tubuh hangat sang appa. "Appa~" lirih Changmin lagi sambil mengeratkan pekukannya.

Yunhopun tersenyum dan balas memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya. "Ne, Minie-ah. Ini appa changi." jawab Yunho sambil mengelus sayang punggung buah hatinya. Senyum mengembang diwajah keduanya, sementara Jaejoong juga terus tersenyum dan tak lupa mengabadikan moment appa aegya itu.

"Hihi, doa Min telkabul. Appa nonton Min nyanyi." seru Changmin girang saat melepas pelukannya. "Ini appa~" lanjutnya lagi sambil menyerahkan hadiah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Yunho meraih hadiah dari Changmin lalu tersenyum saat melihat hadiah apa yang diberikan oleh buah hatinya itu, "Boneka beruang?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil. Changminpun tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hihi, Min pilih itu coalnya appa hangat kayak beluang." jawab Changmin setelah tawanya reda.

"Haha, ne, gomawo ne."

Cup~

Yunhopun mengecup sayang pipi gembul Changmin sebelum akhirnya Changmin kembali ketengah panggung dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

.

_Heuinnun sairo seomareul thago_

_Dallineun gibun ssanggwae dohada_

_Jongi ulryeoseo jangdan meojchuni_

_Heunggyeowasek sori nophyeo norae bureuja_

_._

_Jongsori ulryeora jongsori ulryeo_

_Uri ssolmae bballi dallyeo_

_Jongsori ulyeora_

_Jongsori ulryeora jongsori ulryeo_

_Gippeun norae bureunmyeonseo_

_Ppalli dallija_

.

Senyum Changmin tak pernah pudar menghiasi wajahnya, dan selama ia bernyanyi matanya tak pernah lepas memandang bumonimnya yang juga terus memandang kearahnya.

"Suaranya sama merdunya denganmu Joongie." kata Yunho saat mendengar suara Changmin bernyanyi. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Yunho, iapun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kedekapan sang suami.

Cup~

"Saranghae." kata Yunho setelah mencium sayang pipi Jaejoong.

"Umm, nado saranghae." jawab Jaejoong dan setelahnya merekapun kembali menikmati penampilan Changmin.

:::

::

Chrismast Carol

::

:::

Setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukan di sekolah tadi, sekarang YunJaeMin tengah berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Nampak Changmin yang sangat bersemangat bercerita kepada sang appa. Ah, nampak jelas gurat rindu dari wajah bulat Changmin. Iapun selalu memandang sang appa yang tengah menyetir mobil.

Jaejoong juga merasakan bahagia saat anaknya dengan semangat bercerita. Ia rindu dengan suara celotehan buah hatinya itu. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihat kembali raut bahagia itu dari anaknya. Tak terasa senyumpun selalu terpasang diwajahnya.

Tak jauh beda dengan istri dan anaknya, Yunhopun merasakan hal yang sama. Setelah 3bulan lamanya berpisah, akhirnya kini ia bisa kembali berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Sedari tadi ia dengan senang hati mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan riang dari Changmin. Dan nampak sesekali ia mengusap sayang rambut tebal anaknya.

Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka di apartement mereka, dan segera saja Changmin turun dan minta digendong oleh sang appa. Ah, ia benar-benar rindu merasakan hangat dekapan sang appa.

Ceklekk

"Tadaima~" teriak Yunho kencang saat dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah, ah, betapa senangnya ia akhirnya bisa kembali ke apartementnya ini.

Jaejoong hanya mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan sang suami, iapun bergerak menuju dapur guna membuat makan siang untuk mereka bertiga. Sementara HoMin kini sedang duduk sambil berbincang diruang tamu.

"Appa, Min ceneng cekali appa bica nonton Min nyanyi tadi." kata Changmin bercerita kepada sang appa. "Tadi Min minta cama canta ajucci buat campein pelmintaan Min cama Tuhan." lanjutnya sambil membayangkan pertemuannya dengan santa clause tadi.

"Oh ya? Memangnya Minie minta apa sama Tuhan?"

"Min minta cupaya appa bica pulang cepet cupaya bica nonton Min nyanyi." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum memandang Yunho.

"Oh ya?"

"Umm, tadi Min minta cama canta jucci yang ada di depan cekolah Min."

"Santa ahjussi?"

"Umm, canta ajucci yang baiikkk banget. Canta ajuccinya ngacih Min hadiah yang becal!" teriak Changmin sambil membuat lingkaran besar dengan tangannya.

"Apa santa ahjussjnya seperti ini?" tanya Yunho sambil merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Emm.."

"Seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi saat sudah selesai memakai janggut putih dan topi natal dikepalanya. Ditambah hidung merah yang menjadi ciri khas dari santa clause.

"Umm, ne cepelti i-" seketika Changmin menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat penampilan Yunho. Yah, ia kaget melihat penampilan Yunho yang sangat mirip dengan santa clause yang ditemuinya di sekolah tadi. Dan dengan kecepatan otaknya, Changminpun mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Huwaaaa, appa, jadi appa canta ajucci itu?" tanya Changmin antusias dan berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Changmin, dan selanjutnya iapun mengangguk dan menyebabkan Changmin melompat kearah dirinya.

"Huwaaaa, jadi appa canta jucci itu!" teriak Changmin girang sambil mendekap hangat tubuh Yunho. Yunho hanya mengelus sayang kepala Changmin sambil tertawa. Yah, rupanya santa ahjussi yang ditemui Changmin dindepan sekolahnya itu adalah sang appa. Yunho ingin memberi kejutan untuk anaknya itu.

"Jadi hadiah ini dali appa?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Yunho, lalu mengambil hadiah yang tadi diberikan santa clause di sekolahnya.

"Ne, kajja bukalah." jawab Yunho dan detik berikutnya Changminpun sudah membuka kasar bungkus kadonya.

"Huwaaaaa, ini kelen appa~" teriak Changmin girang saat berhasil membuka hadiah itu. Dan pekikan girangpun segera terdengar darinya saat melihat hadiah apa yang ada dibalik itu.

"Gundam lakit edici special. Huwaaa, gomawo appa. Gomawooo~" teriak Changmin lagi dan segera menubruk Yunho. Ia begitu senang bisa mendapat hadiah mainan gundam yang sangat diimpikannya itu.

"Haha, ne ne. Kau suka?"

"Umm umm, Min cuka. Cangat cuka!" jawab Changmin sambil mengangguk dipelukan sang appa. "Appa, apa cetelah ini appa tinggalin Min lagi?" tanya Changmin kini baru ingat jika sang appa mungkin saja akan kembali meninggalkannya bertugas keluar.

Yunho segera melepas pelukannya di tubuh Changmin lalu menatap dalam mata bulat sang anak. "Appa Minie sedih jika appa kembali bekerja diluar negri?" Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Melihat itu, senyumpun mengembang diwajah Yunho.

"Appa tak akan pergi lagi. Appa tak akan meninggalkan Minie dan eomma lagi. Karena mulai sekarang appa akan selalu disini dan tak akan pergi lagi meninggalkan kalian."

Mendengar itu, Changmin segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang appa, dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat senyum mengembang di wajah sang appa. Dan detik berikutnya kembali pekikan girang terdengar darinya setelah memahami apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang appa.

"Jinja appa? Jinja? Appa tak akan ninggalin Min?" tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan pasti dari Yunho.

"Akan celalu dicini cama Min dan eomma?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Yunho.

"Huwaaaa, Min cenang Min cenang~" teriaknya girang sambil tersenyum ceria memandang Yunho. Yunhopun demikian, ia memutuskan untuk tak mengambil pekerjaan keluar negri sebelum anaknya tumbuh cukup dewasa. Jadi ia tak perlu terpisah cukup lama dengan keluarganya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Changminpun, kini hanya tersenyum senang. Well, ia sudah sangat yakin kalau kepulangan mendadak suaminya itu pasti ada tujuan tersendiri, dan sudah terbukti sekarang. Dan lagi, ia juga sangat yakin kalau suaminya itu akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi keluarganya.

"Mini cayang appa, appa calanghae~"

Dan nampaknya ini adalah kado natal terindah yang didapatkan oleh Changmin. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari

(END)

Hulaalaaa,, saya kembali dengan cerita baru... Hohoho,, oneshoot aja ya tapi~~ ff ini saya buat untuk memeriahkan hari natal tahun ini~~

Selamat natal semuanya~~ :)

Bagaimana untuk cerita ini? Apa kalian menyukainya? Berikan pendapat kalian ne tentang cerita ini,, kritik yang membangun dan sarannya juga diterima.. Hehe,, khamsahamnida..

Yeorebeun Meri Keuriseumaseu ^^

Review onegaishimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 25 Desember 2013


End file.
